


Just a Lesbian Wedding

by Theshiphassailed



Series: Uncool Dad Marvin: Falsettos Modern AU [13]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: Charlotte and Cordelia get married!





	Just a Lesbian Wedding

"Marvin, you have the most important job tonight," Trina said. 

"Yes, of course, I'm best man."

"No, that's not important. Cordelia asked me to tell you that your job is to keep her devil cousin occupied."

It was the morning of the wedding. It was taking place at a small banquet hall downtown. The guest list had to be short, which caused much debate between the couple. 

"We are not inviting your niece, Char, she's a baby and will ruin the aesthetic!"

"Well, then we're not inviting your personal trainer! Who invites a personal trainer to a wedding?" 

But, after hours of debate, and then subsequent apologies, the list was hammered out. Unfortunately for Cordelia, said list included her least favorite relative: her much younger cousin named Julie. 

"Why does she hate her kid cousin, again?" Marvin asked his ex-wife.

"I'm pretty sure 'Delia baked her a birthday cake and Julie claimed it ruined her party and taste buds."

"Why do I have to watch her?" 

"Because she said so," Trina said, "Good luck."

\----

Marvin arrived an hour before the wedding, now dressed in a suit, with a slightly flustered and unusually nervous Charlotte. 

"I think I'm gonna puke," she whispered. 

"Oh, please don't ask me for advice; that's Whizzer's job."

"Aw, you talking about me, babe?" 

Speak of the devil. Marvin turned around, ready to emote greatly, since Whizzer had not let him see what he was going to wear earlier, claiming it was bad luck. 

"You know that's only for the people who are getting married, right?"

When Marvin turned around, he didn't have to fake it. Whizzer looked- sexy, well he always looked sexy, but he also looked- strangely professional, more mature than he usually does. His hair, which was usually parted to the side, was slicked back instead. His suit was a dark shade of purple, which matched the color of Marvin's tie. Whizzer usually liked to wear bright colored suits, so the muted purple tone added to his serious aura. 

"Close your mouth; you'll catch flies," the man finally said. Marvin now felt as flustered as Charlotte looked. "And Charlotte, there's no need to be afraid. Remember, this is the best day of your life."

"Thanks, Whiz. You look great by the way," said the bride-to-be.

"You're one to talk." 

Charlotte was wearing dress pants the color of Whizzer's suit, a white sleeveless collar shirt, with a purple handkerchief-like cloth around her neck. 

"'Delia will be here any minute. I need to go to the back to make sure I don't see her," Charlotte said and left. 

"You look handsome," Whizzer said.

"You look... refined," Marvin responded.

"Babe, you have to make sure you watch Julie tonight. Cordelia's freaked out about her. She's a year older than Jason, so maybe they can distract each other."

"Sounds good. I'm gonna help Charlotte in the back; can you take care of 'Delia?"

"Yup, though I'm still a little bitter she didn't choose me as maid of honor."

She had chosen her sister-in-law for the position. 

"Get over it. It's their day not ours."

"So we'll get our day eventually?" Whizzer pressed.

Marvin was saved from answering by Cordelia and her maid of honor arrived yelling.

\---

The ceremony, which was beautiful, was over, and everyone spread out in the dining room, getting ready for dinner. Marvin still had tears on his eyes. He never cried at weddings, but his best friends' was too damn sweet. He quickly wiped his face, because now his real work began. 

He approached the table he was assigned too, already seeing the supposed "devil child" he had to watch. She didn't seem evil at all. Trina, Mendel and Jason were also sitting at the table. 

"What grade are you in, Julie?" Trina asked. 

"I'm a sophomore," she responded, politely. Her legs were crossed at the ankles and her hands were in her lap. She smiled at Marvin as he approached. 

Marvin began to seriously doubt that this girl was trouble. 

\----

After dinner, Julie asked if she could be excused to congratulate her cousin. Marvin didn't want her to go alone in case she did start something, so he followed suit. Although he couldn't tell what could possibly be bad about the charming young woman who he ate dinner beside. 

As she walked toward Cordelia, half of Marvin expected her to whip out a can of silly string and ruin her dress or something else malicious, but nothing happened. 

"You looked so lovely up there," Julie began, "and congratulations! I know I shouldn't bring up family drama on your wedding day, but I want to apologize. I know I insulted you a few years ago, but when you invited me despite all that, I realized I was wrong. It was very childish of me, and now that I'm older, I know how to handle problems better. I'm really sorry."

Cordelia looked at a loss for words. She smiled and said, "Of course you're forgiven. It was partially my fault, too, for being so dramatic about it." 

They talked for a few more minutes and Cordelia pulled Marvin aside and said, "I guess I don't need your help tonight after all."

\---

After Marvin was relived of his duty, he began to enjoy the night more. He slow danced with Whizzer a few times, and even once to a pop song even though he hated dancing to pop music. Whizzer was smiling the whole night. He kept looking over to where Charlotte and 'Delia were on the dance floor. Mendel was also passionately dancing, and continually asking his wife to dance with him, but Trina refused. She absolutely hated dancing, and only agreed when Jason asked her to dance to a slow song. 

Now that Marin was thinking about it, that was the last time he had seen his son, and that was nearly an hour ago. After asking Mendel and Trina, he realized that Jason was no where to be found. 

He was found quickly after the search began though. Whizzer spotted him on a bench outside, kissing a girl. Upon further inspection, the girl was Julie. 

\---

"So, Jason, how was the celebration?" Trina asked her son. 

They had decided not to interrupt what they had witnessed earlier, and instead decided to interrogate the boy until he admitted it.

"Um, really good, mom."

"Did you meet anyone new?"

"No," Jason said, quickly. 

Mendel decided that was enough nonsense for one night. "We saw you kissing Julie."

"Oh."

"And that fine! Of course, it's fine. We just want you to tell us this sort of thing," Mendel said. 

"Okay, I'm sorry."

\---

At the same time of the interrogation, Marvin and Whizzer were just getting home. 

"You looked so mature tonight," Marvin said, "Those pants are nice on you."

"I don't know. I think they'd look even better on our bedroom floor." 

The pants ended up looking quite good on the kitchen floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look who's finally writing again. Feel free to leave me prompts! (Also if anyone would draw anything from this chapter I would cry)


End file.
